villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ramsley
Ramsley is the hidden main antagonist of Disney's comedy-fantasy film "The Haunted Mansion" based on the Disney attraction of the same name. At first, Ramsley seems to be just an ordinary average butler, but it is later revealed that he is actually a ghost and capable of much evil, even murder. He was portrayed by veteran actor Terence Stamp who also played Zod in Superman II. Backstory Ramsley is something of a servant figure to Edward Gracey, the master of the Mansion. However, he uses the relationship to manipulate Edward. It is later revealed that Ramsley murdered Edward's bride-to-be, Elizabeth Henshaw, and made it appear as suicide by poison, to prevent him from abandoning his home and lineage. Ramsley did not expect that the loss of his beloved would devastate Edward into following suit and hanging himself. Upon Ramsley's death, a curse was cast over the mansion: Until Elizabeth and Edward's spirits were reunited, none of the inhabitants' ghosts could pass over to Heaven. Years later, Jim Evers, a real-estate agent, and his family were lured to Gracey Manor, as Jim's wife Sarah was the spitting image of Elizabeth, and Ramsley believed that she could satisfy his master's desire for Elizabeth, despite Sarah not being his bride. Jim and his 2 children, Megan and Michael, manage to discover the truth behind Elizabeth's "suicide," but Ramsley locks the kids in a chest, and throws Jim Evers out of the mansion before they can tell Edward the truth. Meanwhile, Sarah is confronted by Edward. He believes that she is Elizabeth's reincarnation, but she denies him and runs away in terror. Edward begins to doubt that this is his lover reborn, but Ramsley assures him that Sarah is Elizabeth, and tells his master to prepare for his long awaited wedding. The butler then blackmails Sarah into agreeing to the marriage by threatening Megan and Michael. At the wedding, Ramsley plays the part of the royal priest, and puts poison into the ceremonial wine, in order to kill Sarah. At the last second, after freeing the kids from the chest, Jim shows a letter to Edward from Elizabeth with the promise of marriage. Edward demands the truth from Ramsley, and the butler finally admits his role in ending the "unacceptable" union. Enraged, he attempts to murder Jim Evers and the others by having them dragged by screaming dark spirits to Hell, but a seemingly-Satanic dragon composed entirely of hellish fire comes out of a fireplace to grab Ramsley and drags him by it's slithering serpentine tongue which burns him alive for he shows no remorse of his crimes. As his plan of revenge being foiled, Ramsley grabs onto Jim Evers, attempting to drag down with him to the fiery pit, but Edward Gracey saves Jim, leaving Ramsley to fall into the Underworld for all eternity. Trivia *In the 2003 videogame The Haunted Mansion, atop the stairs of the foyer within the Haunted Mansion lies a portrait of Atticus Thorn, the Grandmaster of the Order of Shadows. Atticus's face somehow bears a striking resemblance to Ramsley. *Ramsley is very similar to Claude Frollo: **He looks very like the Disney version of Frollo **He is another classic Disney villain **Ramsley and Frollo are both very racist. For instance, Frollo hates all gypsies and wants them dead. Ramsley hates Elizabeth just because she is black and kills her because of this. **Both of them are great blasphemers. **In the movie, Frollo dies when he is struck by a gargoyle off the rooftop to a fiery street beneath. Ramsley dies in a similar way because he is plunged into a fiery Hell. **Both Ramsley and Frollo are the masters of the heroes, and they use their position to abuse the heroes and lie to them. Category:Noncorporeal Category:Old Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Trickster Category:Torturer Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic villain Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Blackmailers Category:Servant of Hero Category:Evil from the past Category:Delusional Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Extortionists Category:Traitor Category:Mental Illness Category:Dark Priests Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Double Agent Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Undead Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Mongers Category:Summoners Category:Hypocrites Category:Incriminators Category:Elitist Category:Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Master Orator Category:Envious Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Misanthropes Category:Big Bads